ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Transformations
If I DC before getting my hat, but after the mob died, will I have to rekill the monster? I died w/o a raiser and got kicked by Server maintenance Orenwald 16:04, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Does everyone in your party need 2 silver pieces to do this with you? Or can they just follow you in? :To enter Alzadaal Undersea Ruins it costs 1 Imperial Silver Piece per person. This quest requires you to enter the ruins twice at different locations. If you are planning to take a party with you to help with the NM, each person will need 1 piece. The first time you enter the ruins, there are no mobs to fight, just cut scenes and unless there is more than one BLU with you, you will be the only one who needs to enter the ruins at J-10 in Caedarva Mire. --Ganiman 18:34, 30 July 2006 (EDT) * This is no longer the case. If members of your group have either Captain Wildcat Badge or a Remnants Permit they may enter the Alzadaal Undersea Ruins for free. --Niwaar 10:49, July 22, 2010 (UTC) IMO I feel it should be added to have the 3 crafted itmes made you have to wait one earth day to have the next one crafted however you only have to wait one Vana day to get your armor Glad they didn't because that'd just be inconvenient for the casual player, not that it matters much or let you leave all the materials there for all the artifact and you come pick it up in the next earth day. --K.Ishitar 06:11, 9 May 2008 (UTC) However, does anyone know if this is soloable by rdm? Tempting to try this tomorrow or around the likes or dualbox a thf One more question...it seems to take more than a vana day for each piece, as I've checked at the time of trading each day and got the sorry we're busy...I'm inclined to believe that it's around 3 game days or a game week ^ i believe you have to zone as well. --Carnivor-Asura 11:27, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Wrong directions? The article says to take the right teleporter, but the blank spot is in the first room if you go from Dvucca Isle. I don't want to edit this on my own, though, I'm scared. ^^ Mikauk 05:09, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Soloable This Quest is soloable by a well able summoner. I used fenrir and used the kiting method And about half your Mp you use astral flow (not using the astal BP) to gain mp back. things that would make this fight easier Hp potions yag drinks another summoner if possible Ryuko 09:16, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Ryuko Ragnarok lol.... I Solo'd this as SMN 4 times. No meds no 2hrs. no deaths. this NM is overrated. *Highly overrated at that. At 80 SMN it takes 3 Eclipse Bites to kill him. Theoretically you can use a single pet, depending on how many times the NM casts a -Ga spell. I personally used 2 pets. Watch out as you kite though as he is a Soulflayer and if you get to close he can remove all your buffs, including Avatar's Favor. Hella Easy Solo as 90SAM/45DNC with Full +2 and 85 Masamune and Nocturnus Helm. Kozen-Ittai > Fudo as soon as he popped after cs. did 2k with 1900 Light SC, then did 2 more 2k Fudos on him for win.Most dmging move he did was Waterga 3 for 200 dmg. Binded me at will i was engaging so i was face away from him, scared me at first just used Healing Waltz. Testimonials :*Soloable by a SMN/WHM well geared using Garuda and Predator Claws, Karura Hachigane and Yinyang Robe are strongly suggested, Summon Garuda then spawn the monster, let garuda take hate with a Predator Claws and than kite it as it is a fight agains an avatar prime, you'll kill him with 4 BP without problem, just bring 1 yagudo drink or 1 Ether in case of a resist. ::(Note: I was killed by Flood, for over 1,500 damage, on the first move of the fight. My Linkshell members killed the Nepionic Soulflayer and raised me immediately after the fight. I was still able to receive the Magus Keffiyeh, even though I was dead, when the Soulflayer was defeated. Xindarti: Ramuh - 2009) :*Solo'd by a SMN75 easily with Ramuh. Have Barwatera, Stoneskin on and have Ramuh out when your ready to procede with fight. Let Ramuh take hate and Chaotic Strike as you run away. Kite like this by summoning Ramuh when he dies and by using the hallway (be careful not to zone) and Nepionic Soulflayer will go down fast. In the chance you get one shoted by Flood, wait until Nepionic Soulflayer has despawned to get back up. Yagudo Drink's recommended, Coffee Muffin is good mp food. Majique- Seraph. :*Solo'd as 75 SAM/WAR meditate TP sekkanoki darkness skillchain meikyo shisui light skillchain and fight was over ended w/ 976 hp on galka SAM hephaetus bahamut :*Duo'd by DRG75/BLU37 & MNK75/DNC37 with relative ease :*Duo'd by 2 SMN75 using Garuda. Resummon once dead while the other fights, until it is dead. Done with no resting/mp items. Myria-Midgardsormr :*Duoed By a 75 SAM/NIN & 75 WHM/BLM no problem :*Can be trio'd by a WAR75,SAM75 & BLM75 easily :*Trio'd by a BLU75, BLU66, and a WHM71 with relative ease. :*Trio'd by a MNK75, NIN75, and WHM75 with relative ease. (BLU60 was killed by Flood on the first move of fight.) :*Duo'd by SAM75/NIN37 & SAM72/DNC36 with 2 Hours. The 75 bit the dust, but probably would have survived if the other SAM had 2hr'd sooner :*Trio'd by a Taru NIN75/DNC37, and a Hume RNG75/NIN37 dual-boxing a WHM74/BLM37 with relative ease :*Four-manned, (if you want to call it that), by a 75 THF/NIN, 75 RNG/SAM x2, and 50ish SCH/WHM. Total RNG zerg method, he got crushed in seconds. Gear was your standard 75 RNG gear as far as I remember, Fire Staves, Kirin's Osode, Icarus wings brought along to hasten the fight (and boy did it hasten the fight LOL). I, as the SCH, was there to primarily heal (and as insurance), all my enfeebs were resisted, which I honestly expected as I was wearing crap gear for the most part. All told, 2 RNG's could duo this with ease as long as they took the right precautions - [[User:Effedup|'Effedup']] aka [[User_talk:Effedup|'Deuce'!!]] 20:22, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :*I just solo'd this also as a SMN/WHM with Garuda and I am probably one of the worst SMN players on Odin, also I'm Elvaan. Predator claws did great damage from 1500-2200 per hit although I did forget my yag drink so 2hr'd at my last 96MP when the mob was at 13%. Easy peasy fight. :*Soloed easily as 85DRG/BLU just used cocoon and his attacks was nothin to me only used HB 4 times cause this guy can dish out some decent damage with higher tiered black magic but mostly cause of the DoTs he had on me. Note: Tried /Rdm(major fail) and even though refresh is nice /Blu has still proven to be the better of the two. 9/19/10 Asura_Bloodynightmare :*Easiest solo as 85 RDM/BLU in melee, Blank Gaze for dispel his Ice Spikes. --Haltar 14:26, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :*Easily Soloed as 85DRG/BLU :*Soloed as SMN75/WHM37 :*Soloed as 99BLM/49RDM did have to Manafont --Kurosen (talk) 17:18, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :*Soloed as WHM80/RDM40 in two attempts. Hits for single digits with -15% PDT, 500+ DEF, and Phalanx. Paralyze was extremely important, as interrupting/protecting against spells was difficult otherwise. --Rentwokay (talk) 16:49, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Duo'd by WAR/BLU & RDM/WHM We did this fight midway thru darksday and had no trouble. We were fully buffed(including barparalyzra & barblizzara, both with phalanx & WAR with cocoon). RDM remained outside of AoE range behind WAR. 1st Weaponskill of Raging Rush the Nepionic Soulflayer used Manafont. WAR immediately disengaged and ran to opposite side of room. Nepionic Soulflayer then slept the RDM(which did stick very well) and proceeded to the other side after the WAR. Let me note that, even though there was no initial gravity on him, his manafont was finished by the time he reached the WAR. So if you don't get Gravity off before the manafont don't worry. By that time WAR had cured himself full then came to wake RDM. RDM then put Gravity on Nepionic Soulflayer (which landed without resistance each time casted). Another weaponskill and he was half-life, we resumed positions and with light cures(cure III), phalanx II on WAR, and used TP each time it was at 100% till the end of the fight. Only enfeebles used were Paralyze, Slow and Gravity. Only Merits on RDM in effect were enfeebling magic skill 2 and 1 on Phalanx II. No 2Hours needed, no icarus wings, nothing special, not even a convert was needed. RDM ended with still 200+ MP. Last note, were are both Humes. Solo 85 BLU/NIN Already posted this under the NM talk page but I figured it would be needed here as well. Solo buff as normal, haste, blufresh, ss (why not). Spawn the NM then just Head butt the first spell or dispel if its missed completely usually its ice spikes. Benthic Typhoon >> Disseverment >> CA Quad. Continuum >> Efflux Vanity Dive or Goblin Rush and it'll go down. If for some reason its not dead, just spam everything physical you got, by the time you run outta mp it should have died about 4 times lol. fun fight Zetsugan 17:42, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Solo by 99 THF/NIN Started the fight with less then max HP (~1100/1269), Finished the fight with 824/1269 HP. Had Protect/Shell 5 on me for the fight, Ice Spikes did 0dmg most of the time, sometimes 2-3mdg, and paralyze when it did land on me, only lasted for a short time. Stonega III only did 138dmg. I think he managed to hit me once, shadows mostly ate of spells. super super easy. --Mauddib 19:21, January 20, 2012 (UTC) BLU70 Solo with trust Try 1 (Fail): Went in unprepared with my regular trust setup of Valaineral, Apururu (UC), Semih Lafihna and Lion II. Got destroyed by AoE but had the NM down to about 10% when I died. Maybe it would be possible just to zerg it down for someone with better gear and spells or just some luck... Try 2 (Easy kill): I went and got a few new trusts, Amchuchu (RUN tank) and Makki-Chebukki (another RNG). Also got the Blue magic spell Magic Fruit from an opo-opo so I could heal from range, but I probably didn't need it. The ranger trusts destroyed the Soulflayer while Apururu healed the RUN who was the only one hit by the aoe spells, really easy kill, and I was then able to continue on with Genkai 5. I don't think a RUN tank is necessary but I figured I would use him since I had him. The important thing is to find a healer and 2 DD trusts that stay at range like mine did. --Pinsir0 (talk) 08:22, May 5, 2017 (UTC)